Bellarke Oneshots
by beautifulgeek101
Summary: this is just some lovey dovey oneshots that i did. please ignore any and all errors
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Clarke has just walked away from us. I can't believe she was so against me being the inside man and now she wants me to be. It's like something has hardened.

I hear some of Lincoln and Octavia's conversation. She is trying to talk him out of it. He has been struggling sense we saved him.

i look to them when I hear that they have stopped bickering. Lincoln is kissing her. Usually I would break them up or something. But they need it.

i look back to the tent that Clarke has just walked into. I know what she is trying to do. She is trying to be numb. But it won't work. Things have a way of coming out.

I wait for what feels like hours till she comes out with Lexi. She sees me and slowly says goodnight to Lexi.

once Lexi is gone she walks over to me.

"we need to talk." I say as I start walking into the woods. I hear the soft crunch of the leaves behind me telling me that Clarke is following.

i stop once we are far enough from camp that I can only see a little bit of the campfire.

"what the hell?" I ask as I turn and look at Clarke. She looks at me and raises her chin to stare at me in the eyes.

"what?" She asks.

"what?" I say incredulously. "One second you say my plan is to dangerous and the next you are telling me it is the only way." I say as I take a few steps closer so I am only a few inches away from her.

"it is the only way." She says as she adverts her eyes from mine.

"Maybe, but you said you couldn't stand to loose me. Now it seems you don't care." I say softly.

"it is the only way." She says as she looks down.

i put my fingers and wrap them around her chin and then lift it so she has to look me in the eyes.

"are you saying that to convince me or you?" I ask as I brush her cheek with my hand that was on her chin.

She leans into my hand but then backs away as if she was burned.

"I can't." She says.

"why not?" I ask as I step forward again.

"love is a weakness." She said softly.

"what?" I asked. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"love is a weakness." She said meeting my eyes.

"no it isn't." I said as I took a step forward. "Love is a strength. It protects and gives us something to fight for."

"Then why is it that the only thing it bring is pain?" She asks. I see all of the heart break in her blue eyes. She is so torn up by having to kill Finn. He was her best friend.

"What are we fighting for if it is not for love? What is driving us?" I say as I rest my hand on her cheek again. A tear slips out of her eyes. I brush it away with my thumb as i cup her face in my hands.

"what are we fighting for if it isn't the love of our people? Aren't we fighting to protect the ones we love? Love isn't a weakness, it is a strength." I say as I brush away a couple more tears that slip past her eyes.

"don't give up love. It is the only thing we have that blocks out hate and bitterness." I says I give her a sweet and slow kiss.

"Bellamy." She whispers against my lips as she kisses me back. When she kisses me back it is filled with pain and sadness that I couldn't help it when my arms wrapped around her.

"shhh." I say as we break apart. More tears are streaming down her cheeks. "It's going to be ok." I say as I slowly kiss away each tear. "Shhh." She slowly rests her head on my chest.

"please... Please don't go." She gets out threw her sobs. "I can't loose you."

I pull away away again and cradle her face in my hands. The tears are freely falling now. I wipe some away but they are falling to fast.

"oh princess, I need you to be brave. Don't worry about me. You can't get rid of me that easily." I say as I give her the best smile I can give. "I need you to be my brave princess that I know you can be."

She he gives me a small smile. "You better come back." She says as she gives me a quick kiss. "Or I will find you in the after life and haunt you."

I gave rave a small chuckle. "Of course you will, princess."

We share another passionate kiss and then walk back. That night we slept beside each other under the stars with our hands intertwined.

We watched as the stars zoomed past us. Thinking if that is what we look like to others. Going so fast we don't see what is right in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

This weeks episode broke my heart. Notice at every season finale so far that Clarke has killed a bunch off people with a pull of a lever?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

i watch as everyone is going into camp Jaha. I feel the tears welling up as I close my eyes. I can still feel the pull of the lever as I signed the mountain men's death. It was over, but was it worth it? Was it worth the lives that I just took?

I look up and I see my mom being taken into the ship. I see everyone that my choice saved. It was worth it. Even if I am now a murderer it was worth it. My people are now safe.

i close my eyes again. This time when I open them I am greeted by Bellamy.

"come inside." He said.

"I can't." I say as I look back out to everyone. "I'm leaving." I see the hurt in his eyes.

"are you looking for forgiveness?" He asked me. I could see the fire flashed in them. "Because I can give you that. I forgive you. You are forgiven." He said as his chocolate brown eyes darkened.

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "I did it for them. I will bare that so they don't have to. But I can't stay." As he keeps looking at me I feel my resolve melting. How can I leave him? Bellamy is my everything. He is my rock.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with a shake of his head.

That is the million dollar question isn't it. "I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Be safe." He whispered.

I gave him a hug. He was slow to hug back but when he did it felt like he didn't want to let go. I had tears in my eyes when I kissed his cheek. I could feel the hairs that were starting to grow there. They were rough against my lips. I reluctantly stepped back away from him. I could see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"take care of them." I could feel my heart breaking as I turned around and started leaving.

I didn't look back till I got to the tree line. What was I gonna do? I looked and saw Bellamy's figure still rooted to where I left him.

"I love you." I whispered as I turned away and made my way down the hill.


End file.
